peaky_blindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Gold
Bonnie Gold was a young Gyspy man and the son of Aberama Gold. He was a fierce fighter, and had ambitions of joining the exclusive world of professional boxing. He becomes a Peaky Blinder in 1926, but is killed by Jimmy McCavern in 1929. Character History Background Bonnie Gold is a Gypsy boy from a dangerous family, the son of an assassin, a powerful man Aberama Gold. He has no intention of following in the family footsteps. His objective is to become a boxing champion. His father Aberama says Bonnie's got his dad's strength and his mother's temper. Series 4 His father Aberama Gold is hired by Thomas Shelby when Luca Changretta sets on revenge against the entire Shelby family. During John Shelby's funeral burning, the Peaky Blinders are nearly attacked by Luca’s men. They’re saved by Aberama and Bonnie. Bonnie Gold kills one of the snipers whose gun aims at his father. Later he and his father visit Charlie Strong's Yard where his father tries to convince Thomas to sell this property. According to Aunt Polly's suggestion, Thomas asks Aberama what's else he wants. Aberama admits that he wants Tommy to help his son, Bonnie, to achieve his ambition of becoming a professional boxer. Agreeing to see what the lad is made of, Thomas sets up a fight for him at the factory against one of his workers who used to be a champion boxer, Billy Mills to fight against him. Although Bonnie is a young small amateur Welterweight boxer, he has no trouble knocking down heavyweight Billy. Thomas and Arthur Shelby agree to have Bonnie on sport business. He is also given a cap, therefore making him a Peaky Blinder. After Luca Changretta storms the hospital where Michael Gray is, Thomas calls Charlie Strong and gives him an order to pass along to Bonnie. His mob open fire at Luca's vehicle. He kills one of Luca’s men, however, Luca manages to escape. Bonnie is sent to the trainer King Maine for training, before promoting precocious Bonnie as a professional. He says to Thomas that he does not want a wasted life, forty years old having done nothing except tramping the lanes, he wants to be a champion. Finally Bonnie is registered and set up for his first fight against a Southern Counties Welterweight Cockney boxing Champion named Goliath. Alfie Solomons, a promoter and uncle of Goliath, swaggers to Aberama about his dangerous nephew but Bonnie doesn’t seem worried, despite being outsized. According to Polly's plan, her son Michael Gray is sent into hiding with the Gypsies. While a reluctant Michael speaks disrespectfully to the Gypsies, Bonnie reminds Michael of Michael's Gypsy blood. Then he leads his men taking Michael out into the woods. |link=http://www.farfarawaysite.com/section/peaky/gallery4/gallery6/hires/29.jpg|250x250px]] In the night of boxing match between Bonnie and the giant Goliath, Bonnie takes a serious beating before springing to life and knocking out Goliath in the fourth round on the instructions of his father Aberama Gold, to claim a 20% cut courtesy of the Peaky Blinders. Bonnie finishes his opponent in the fourth round. Seconds later, Thomas enters the ring and tells everyone about Arthur’s death. In the end, Shelbys finish Changrettas and end the war. Later, the Peaky Blinders celebrate their victory where he's with his father. SERIES 5 In Black Cats, the Billy Boys from Glasgow enter Aberama Gold's campsite, and after shooting Aberama in the shoulder, Bonnie comes out of the caravan. He is then beaten and hung up on a wooden crucifix, where he is shot by Jimmy McCavern, leader of the Glaswegian Billy Boys. A distraught Aberama then drives to Johnny Dogs, where he wrongly attacks him thinking he gave away their location to the gang. yes good Relationships Aberama Gold Aberama Gold is his father and his trainer. His father loves him and will do anything to help him achieve his ambition. Bonnie’s not a killer, he hasn’t got bad blood but he’s helping his father out a few times. Quotes :"I could fight a fucking tree and knock it out, Mr Shelby." ---- :“I see myself. 40 years old having done fuck all except tramping the lanes. I see my life wasted.” ---- :"Tiger's already out." Gallery Appearances Category:Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Gypsy Category:Allies Category:Boxer Category:Male Category:Members of Peaky Blinders Category:Gold Family Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Status: Deceased